


you are a slytherin

by skeptikhart



Series: hogwarts house character studies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, Interhouse relations, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Well not really, slytherin feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptikhart/pseuds/skeptikhart
Summary: you are a slytherinyou are evilyou are untrustworthyyou are cruelyou are selfishyou are a slytherin.
Series: hogwarts house character studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713967
Kudos: 18





	you are a slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is like a character study thing for Slytherins? I'm not sure tbh I just thought it had a vibe y'know so I hope someone somewhere enjoys it
> 
> if you want you could follow me on Tumblr (I cant do embedded links im sorry)
> 
> skeptikhart
> 
> or on twitter 
> 
> untoldmelodies

_evil._

being sorted into slytherin house is a curse. the day the hat brands you as a dungeon dwelling snake is the day that hogwarts decides that you are irredeemably untrustworthy – you are cruel, crooked, and cunning. you care for nothing and no one and you believe yourself automatically superior to those around you because you are a snake and they are not.

_evil._

in first year, the prefects gather you and your housemates around and they tell you to never travel alone because when snakes are found on their lonesome the lion, the eagle and the badger will attack mercilessly. after all? why should they have mercy on _slytherins._

_evil._

one of the first things you learn after your sorting is that you cannot change peoples mind. it is hopeless to try. reaching out to someone who is not a slytherin will only result in you being laughed away or worse, they will accept you, but they will look at you in trepidation as if waiting for the snake to strike. you are a slytherin, you are not trustworthy. do not attempt to change people’s minds they will only double down on their ignorance, and you will end up none the better for your attempts.

_evil._

self-preservation does not necessarily mean selfishness. the desire to protect oneself is not selfish. it is logical. after all, no good can be done if you are in a critical state of health. but nobody will see it that way. your natural desire to ensure you remain unhurt will be seen as selfishness. people will assume that you value yourself as _better_ than others, they will assume that you believe yourself more _worthy_ of safety.

_evil._

to have ambition is to be callous. to have ambition is to be uncaring. to have ambition is to be corrupt. to have ambition is to be someway immoral. having goals and desires is _not_ immoral, after all? everyone in every house has goals. and yet simply because slytherin place value on achieving those goals they are branded as _wrong._

_evil._

you must be prepared for the looks of mistrust. the looks of fear. the looks of contempt. you are a slytherin. you must be prepared to be accidently _miscast_ at in the classroom, the hallway, the great hall, the train, hogsmeade. you must be prepared for professors to believe these lies all too easily, after all it was only an accident. you cannot dare to attempt to have your side of the story heard or they will assume you are attempting to get others punished. you are a slytherin. and that jink, that hex, that curse, were simply _accidents._

_evil._

the first time you are called _distrustful and prejudiced_ will be within your first week at school. soon after _cruel and callous and uncaring and pompous_ will follow. then once you are a bit older _crooked and selfish and full of yourself_ will come. eventually the students and staff alike will whisper between themselves when they believe that you are unable to hear them that you are distrustful, prejudiced, crooked, selfish, full of yourself and finally land on the word that they always land on. _evil._

you are a slytherin. you were never given a chance to distinguish yourself as different from those who came before. you were never allowed to separate yourself from a bad reputation you had no hand in earning, you look down on the people around you because if you do not their cruel comments will simply hurt you more. you are cruel to the people around you because if you are not, then they will be cruel to you first.

you are a slytherin. you have been told your entire life that _you_ are destined for nothing but bad and _evil,_ you are a slytherin. you were never really given a choice, you are a slytherin, you are cruel, callous, untrustworthy, selfish, ambitious, _evil_.

_why wouldn’t you be evil? after all nobody gave you another way of life._

_you are a slytherin_

_you are evil_

_you are untrustworthy_

_you are cruel_

_you are selfish_

_you are a slytherin._


End file.
